Callie's Biggest Concert Transcript
Here's the transcript of Callie's Biggest Concert A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Callie's Biggest Concert. The short begins at the Jones Family, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hmm, ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Radio DJ: Hey, want to go backstage to an Angus Scattergood concert then have dinner with Angus himself? Kids: (chattering) Radio DJ: Just write us a page and say why you'd be the best choice to win an evening with Angus Scattergood. Send it to this radio station by the end of the week. ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: (gasp) This is too cool. Chloe Stanford: I know, right? An evening with Angus Scattergood. Zoey, we must win. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rhonda Lloyd: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinky: Angus! ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Huh? ???, ???. ???, ???. Mitch Gordon: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Felicia Jones: Callie, dinner's ready! Come on down to the kitchen. Callie Jones: Just a minute, Mom. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hmmm, What should I do? ???, ???. Figaro: (meows) Callie Jones: ???, ???. Then, Callie hatched an idea. Callie Jones: That's it! ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: (sighs) I just hope that I'll win the contest. So, Callie puts the contest entry envelope in the mailbox and left for home. The next morning, ???, ???. Eugene Horowitz: (gasp) I can't wait. ???, ???. Eugene Horowitz: I really, really, really hope I win. Oh, I can't bear the tension. Rhonda Lloyd: You're all wasting your time. I'm about to to mail in the winning entry. ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. ---- Serena: Good luck winning the contest, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Serena. ???, ???. Radio DJ: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Drum roll, please. (drum roll) Radio DJ: The winner of the Angus Scattergood concert tickets and dinner is... Callie Jones. Everyone: (gasp) Callie?! Radio DJ: That's right, Callie Jones is the winner. ???, ???. ???, ???. Rigby: Whoa! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Rhonda Lloyd: I can't believe you, you of all people, won. Chloe Stanford: I can't believe you even entered the contest, Jonesy. Robbie Diaz: You must be really excited, Callie. Callie Jones: Me too, ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thanks, Serena. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Angus? ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Shh! ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Citizens: (gasp) ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Julie: Pinch me, I'm dreaming. It's... it's... (gasping) Angus Scattergood! ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. So, Callie grabbed Angus' hand and ran off, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Soon, Callie looked outside and saw that the coast was clear. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. So, Angus offered to shake Callie's hand, but she kissed him on the cheek, making Angus blush bright red. Angus Scattergood: (blushing) ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Girl 1: Awesome! Girl 2: Ooh, Angus Scattergood! Guy 1: He's so cool! ???, ???. Sabrina: I totally love this song! Janet: I do, too! Totally. Lucy: Angus is like the best rock star ever! ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. ---- Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Zeke: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: (looks to the left) What the?! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Zeke: Aww! Come on! ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Female Announcer: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hello, Radiant City! Crowd: (cheering) Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. So, Callie and her band got into position and, ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: 2, 3, 4. ???, ???. :Jones ::I rise to greet the day ::Despite, the monsters underneath my bed ::I grab a pen and count to ten ::And spill the contents of my head ::This is the here, this is the now ::I got to make it somehow ::Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting out ::Gotta write it down :Radiant Stars ::Note to self, ::Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song ::And rule the world by noon ::Note to self, ::Make a grade, make your mark, break a leg ::And don't forget to always work the room ::Cause everything is going by so fast ::I just wanna make something at last ::But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf ::Note to self... ::Note to self... ::Note to self... :Jones ::I lose myself inside the night ::Despite the demons in my mind ::We hit the street and take his hand ::To promise land, ain't far behind ::Whether it's right or if it's wrong ::I wanna party all night long ::Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting out ::Gotta work it out :Radiant Stars ::Note to self, ::Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song ::And rule the world by noon ::Note to self, ::Make a grade, make your mark, break a leg ::And don't forget to always work the room ::Cause everything is going by so fast ::I just wanna make something at last ::But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf ::Note to self (Note to self) ::Note to self... ::Note to self... ???, ???. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Yoshi: Woo! go, Radiant Stars! ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. (to Mitch) ???, ???. Mitch Gordon: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Mitch Gordon: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thanks for the ride. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Okay. (puts her hand up) Deal. Soon, Callie held, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Uh... (blushes) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???.